Blue Mountains Merchant
|attack strength = 5 |alignment = Blue Mountains |spawn = Wanders across different biomes, originates in the Blue Mountains |drops = Dwarf bones, plates, mugs, food items |alignment needed = +0 with Blue Mountains |buys = food items, ingots, coal, gems |sells = food items, Blue Dwarven Equipment, Blue Dwarven Armour, Dwarfwort, Dwarven Tonic, Dwarven Ale, gems |added in = 18 }} The Blue Mountains merchant is a type of Dwarf from the Blue Mountains biome. They are travelling traders and will trade with any player who does not have a negative Blue Mountains alignment. When attacked, the merchant will defend himself with a Blue Dwarven dagger. When killed, the merchant may drop Dwarf bones, food, plates, or mugs. Upon trading with a Blue Mountains merchant, the player gains the achievement "Wealth from Abroad". Behaviour Blue Mountains merchants are similar to Galadhrim wanderers in that they will spawn in various biomes across Middle-earth, with the exception of their homeland, evil-infested biomes (i.e. Mordor), and desolated biomes (i.e. Dagorlad). They will only stay for a Minecraft day, however, so players should make finding them a top priority when they arrive, especially since encountering one of these merchants is even rarer than encountering Galadhrim wanderers. A message will appear in the chat to signal the merchant's arrival as well as the merchant's imminent departure. There will also be a warning message one minute prior to when the merchant leaves, and a death message signifying that the merchant was killed and by whom. Trading Blue Mountains merchants offer all sorts of food, Dwarven ale, Blue Dwarven armour and equipment, and even Dwarfwort. They will buy food, ingots, and coal from the player. Below is an example of a merchant's trading panel. Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player can purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your merchant is giving you a good deal or not. Each merchant will not have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every merchant as each Blue Mountains Dwarf merchant will not want to purchase every item listed below. Speech Bank These Dwarves are very friendly folk, always willing to trade for the right price. However, without coins and alignment you may fail to please them. If you do have coins you had better be hasty as these traders don't stay in your area for more than a day! These traders meet all sorts on the road, but if you happen to be an Orc it is probably best to avoid these warriors! Departure *Well, I'll be on my way soon enough. *I can't stay here forever. Other lands to visit, other goods to trade... *If you wish to trade with me, you would be wise to hurry! *The riches of the Blue Mountains shall not wait here forever. *This is your last chance to get an excellent Dwarvish bargain! *I shall be leaving soon, but there is still time for a trade or two! *Business cannot wait, Person! I will not stay here for too long. *Other lands await! I'll be leaving soon. *Hurry, Person! I will have to depart these lands soon. *Do you wish to gaze upon the riches of the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains? Well, you had better be quick. I'll be on my way soon! *Time is passing, Person! If you wish to trade with me, you must do it now! Friendly *As you can see, Person, my feet ache from this heavy load. Care you to buy something? *We Dwarves do not usually trade with Men, but you are an exception, Person. *Ale, armour, weapons - you want it, it's yours, my friend! As long as you have enough coins... *I come from the mighty strongholds of the Blue Mountains, Person. No other Dwarves boast riches quite like ours. *I am travelling the land in search of wealth - perhaps you are doing the same, Person? *Give me some coins, Person, and I shall be a very happy merchant indeed! *Greetings, Person! Do you wish to buy some goods from me? *I bring great treasures from the Blue Mountains! You can have them... for a certain price! *Do you wish to trade with me, Person? I have several items which might be of interest to you. *I will sell you anything for a fair price! *Do you want to trade with me, Person? For a few dozen silver coins you can enjoy the craftwork of the Dwarves of Ered Luin! Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Travelling Traders Category:Dwarves Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Blue Mountains